The invention relates to a light sword toy. More particularly, the invention relates to a light sword which has a movable object within the sword portion thereof which moves longitudinally within the sword portion to create a visual effect.
Since the movie "STAR WARS" was released in 1977, the concept of a sword made of light has captivated the imagination of both children and adults. Thus, toys have been developed which attempt to mimic the light sword with a flashlight and a colored, translucent tube attached thereto. When the flashlight is turned on, the tube generates a subtle glow. Some of the tubes even generate sound when swung through the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,513 to Connely discloses a toy sword which contains means to provide focused light. Connely also refers to a scrolling feature, but provides no exemplative mechanism for allowing the light to travel along the sword.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,077 to Joyce discloses a light toy comprised of a flashlight and tube with a reflective surface inside the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,099 to Rudell et al. discloses a contact-activated pressurized water release toy. The toy contains a quantity of pressurized water which is subsequently released during play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,701 to Schock discloses a transparent elongated toy which internally reflects light to create different visual effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,222 to Gastgeb; U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,450 to Scolari; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,591 to Cimock each disclose different light sword toys.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.